here_be_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baroque Era
The Baroque Era is part of Modern Times in the Historical Era of Earth. It began in 1600, following the Age of Exploration, and lasted until 1700, the start of the Enlightenment. Individuals America John Alden Love rival of Miles Standish 1599-1687 New England Plymouth Henry Hudson Explorer Cotton Mather Puritan theologian Cleric 1663-1728 New England Boston Priscilla Mullins Wooed by Standish, chose Alden 1602-1685 New England Plymouth Pocahontas Saved John Smith 1595-1617 South Chief Powhatan Pocahontas' father 1618 South Captain John Smith Saved by Pocahontas Fighter 1580-1631 South Captain Miles Standish Pilgrim military leader Fighter 1584-1656 New England Plymouth William Penn Quaker, founder of Pennsylvania 1644-1718 Britain Robinson Crusoe Shipwrecked 1632 Caribbean Island of Despair Friday Rescued by Crusoe 1639 Caribbean Island of Despair Jacques Marquette Explored Mississippi with Joliet Cleric 1637-1675 Midwest Sault Ste. Marie Captain Henry Morgan Pillaged Panama for British Pirate 1635-1688 Caribbean Jamaica Louis Joliet Explored Mississippi with Marquette Explorer 1645-1700 Canada Quebec City Roger Williams Tolerant founder of Rhode Island 1603 1683 New England Providence Samuel de Champlain Explorer Squanto Helped Pilgrims 1622 New England Plymouth Tituba Slave accused of witchcraft New England Salem William Bradford Leader of Pilgrims 1590 -1657 New England Plymouth Britain King Charles I Beheaded Ruler 1600-1649 Britain King Charles II Restored Ruler 1630-1685 Britain Oliver Cromwell 1599 1658 Britain Daniel Defoe Writer Britain George Frederic Handel (1685-1759) Musician Thomas Hobbes Philosopher, "nasty, brutish, short" Expert 1588-1679 Britain Chatsworth King James I America colonizer, Bible sponsor Aristocrat 1566-1625 Britain King James II Deposed Aristocrat 1633-1701 Britain John Locke Expert 1632-1704 Queen Mary II Replaced James II Aristocrat 1662-1694 Britain John Milton Writer 1608-1674 Britain Isaac Newton Scientist 1642-1727 Britain Samuel Pepys (1633-1703) Writer Britain Anthony van Dyck Painter noted for pointy beards Artist 1599-1641 Britain London King William of Orange Ruled jointly with Mary II Aristocrat 1650-1702 Britain Christopher Wren Expert 1632-1723 Britain London France Aramis Musketeer with clerical ambitions Fighter/Cleric 1602 France Paris Athos Melancholy musketeer Fighter 1595 France Paris Cyrano de Bergerac Large nose, sharp sword & wit Fighter/Bard 1619-1655 France Paris D'Artagnan Dashing musketeer recruit Fighter 1607 France Paris René Descartes Philosopher; thought, therefore was Expert France Pierre de Fermat Expert France King Louis XIII 3 Musketeers king Aristocrat 1601-1643 France Paris King Louis XIV The Sun King, built Versailles Aristocrat 1638 1715 France Versailles Moliere Writer France Blaise Pascal Expert 1623-1662 France Porthos Large musketeer Fighter 1603 France Paris Jean Racine Writer 1639-1699 France Paris Cardinal Richelieu Cleric 1585-1642 France Germany Gerardus Mercator (1512-1594) Mapmaker Expert Gottfried Leibniz (1646-1716) Mathematician, co-invented calculus Expert Italy Artemisia Gentileschi 1st woman in Florence's Academy Artist 1593-1656 Italy Rome Antonio Vivaldi Wrote 4 Seasons Musician 1678-1741 Italy Venice Low Countries Abel Tasman 1st European to reach Tasmani Explorer 1603-1659 Australia Tasmania Antonie van Leeuwenhoek Explored microscopic world Scientist 1632-1723 Low Countries Delft Rembrandt van Rijn Artist 1606-1669 Low Countries Amsterdam Peter Paul Rubens (1677-1640) Artist Baruch Spinoza Free-thinking philosopher Expert 1632-1677 Low Countries Amsterdam Johannes Vermeer Artist 1632-1675 Low Countries Delft Scandinavia Queen Christina Ruler Scandinavia King Gustavus Adolphus Aristocrat Scandinavia Spain Don Quixote Delusional knight Fighter 1547-1614 Spain La Mancha Sancho Panza Devoted sidekick to Don Quixote Spain La Mancha Dulcinea Adored by Don Quixote Spain Diego Velasquez Artist Iberia Russia Czar Peter the Great Aristocrat 1672-1725 Russia Timeline 1600 Giordano Bruno, friar and occult scholar, burnt at the stake for heresy at Rome. 1602 March 20: Dutch East India Company founded--Amsterdam 1603 March 24: Tokugawa Ieyasu is named Shogun of Japan by the Emperor, establishing the Tokugawa Shogunate. March 24: James I (1566-1625) becomes King of England (as well as Scotland) upon the death of Queen Elizabeth. 1605 Narrative of Don Quixote discovered by Miguel Cervantes. November 5: Guy Fawkes (1570-1606) attempts to blow up Parliament and King James I, but his Gunpowder Plot is foiled. 1607 May 14: Jamestown founded in Virginia. December: Pocahontas (1595-1617) persuades her father, Chief Powhatan, not to kill Captain John Smith (1580-1631)--Werowocomoco, Virginia 1609 Henry Hudson (1570-1611) discovers Mannahatta and his River. Johannes Kepler (1571-1630) notes that planets have elliptical orbits. 1610 Elizabeth Bathory (1560-1610) imprisoned in her castle for bathing in virgins' blood. John Donne (1572-1631) advises Death not to be proud. May 14: Every King of France between now and 1792 is named Louis. 1611 October 30: Gustavus Adolphus (1594-1632) becomes King of Sweden. Henry Hudson cast adrift by his mutinous crew--Hudson Bay 1618 The King James Bible is published. May 23: The Thirty Years' War begins with the Defenestration of Prague. 1620 November 21: The Pilgrims land the Mayflower at Plymouth Rock. 1621 April: William Bradford becomes Governor of Plymouth Plantation. October: The Pilgrims invite Squanto and other Indians to celebrate the first Thanksgiving. 1623 Priscilla Mullens (1604-80) passes over Captain Myles Standish (1584-1656) to marry John Alden (1599-1687). August 16: Diego Valasquez (1599-1660) becomes portrait painter to King Philip of Spain. 1624 New Amsterdam founded by the Dutch. Cardinal Richelieu (1585-1642) becomes prime minister of France 1625 March 27: Charles I becomes King of Britain. 1627 Extinction of the auroch, the wild ancestor of the cow 1628 D'Artagnan (1611-1676) joins up with Athos, Porthos and Aramis--the Three Musketeers--to combat the plots of Cardinal Richelieu. 1629 Charles I of England abolishes Parliament. 1630 September 17: Puritans found Boston as a City on a Hill. Peter Paul Rubens (1577-1640) marries his 16-year-old model, who inspires the term "Rubenesque." 1631 The Great Mogul begins building the Taj Mahal as a memorial to his late wife. 1632 Galileo Galilei (1564-1642) ordered to renounce his heretical belief in a Sun-centered Solar System. 1633 Japan closes its ports to foreign trade. 1634 Rembrandt (1606-69) joins the painters’ guild in Amsterdam. 1636 Harvard University founded--Cambridge, Massachusetts 1637 The crash of the Tulip Mania in Holland. Rene Descartes (1596-1650) declares that he thinks, and therefore he is. Pierre de Fermat (1601-65) scribbles his Last Theorem in the margin of a book, neglecting to write down the proof. 1639 Kingsport, Massachusetts, founded. 1640 Cyrano de Bergerac (b. 1619-1655) helps his friend woo Roxane, the woman Cyrano loves. 1641 Captain Falkenberg of the Flying Dutchman vows to round the Cape of Good Hope if it takes until Judgement Day. 1642 English Civil War begins. Rembrandt (1606-69) paints The Night Watch. Blaise Pascal (1623-62) invents a mechanical calculator. 1643 Beginning of the reign of Louis XIV (1638-1715), the Sun King of France. Innsmouth, Massachusetts founded. 1644 Manchu Dynasty founded in China--lasts until 1911 Matthew Hopkins becomes Witchfinder General November 22: John Milton (1608-74) attacks censorship in Aeropagitica. 1645 Samurai Miyamoto Musashi (1584-1645) writes The Book of Five Rings--Kumamoto, Japan. 1647 Witchfinder General Matthew Hopkins is burned as a witch. 1648 May: The Treaty of Westphalia ends the 30 Years' War. 1649 January 30: King Charles executed 1651 Thomas Hobbes (1588-1679) declares that the natural condition of Man is nasty, brutish and short. 1652 The Quaker religion revealed in a vision--Pendle Hill, Lancashire 1653 Oliver Cromwell (1599-1658) becomes Lord Protector 1656 July 27: Baruch Spinoza (1632-77) is expelled from Amsterdam’s Jewish community for his unorthodox philosophical ideas. 1657 Cyrano de Bergerac travels to the Moon. 1659 September 30: Robinson Crusoe shipwrecked on an island near the mouth of the Orinoco. 1660 January 1: Samuel Pepys (1633-1703) begins keeping a diary, which he will update until 1669. Charles II takes the throne in the English Restoration. 1662 August 17: Blaise Pascal finds out whether or not he won his Wager--Paris 1664 The imposter Tartuffe comes to Paris. June 20: Jean Racine (1639-99) begins his career as a playwright. 1665 Isaac Newton (1642-1727), hit on the head by an apple, derives the Theory of Gravitation. April 12: Outbreak of the Great Plague of London, which will kill 100,000. Johannes Vermeer (1632-75) paints the Girl with the Pearl Earring. 1666 Great London Fire destroys seven-eighths of the homes of London. June 4: Moliere produces The Misanthrope. 1667 Milton publishes Paradise Lost. 1669 July: A man is arrested in Dunkirk; he will be imprisoned for the rest of his life as The Man in the Iron Mask. July 30: Christopher Wren (1632-1723) begins the design of London's St. Paul's Cathedral--which will be completed by 1710. 1670 Anton van Leeuwenhoek (1632-1723) perfects his microscope. 1673 Father Jacques Marquette and Louis Joliet explore the Mississippi River. 1674 August 27: Governor General Peter Stuyvesant forced to step down as New Amsterdam is changed by the English into New York City. 1675 November 11: Gottfried Leibniz (1646-1716) (re)invents calculus. Antonio Stradivarius (1644-1737) opens his violin workshop--Cremona, Italy. (The best Strads are made after 1700.) 1681 Pennsylvania founded by William Penn as a refuge for Quakers. Death of the last dodo--Mauritius 1682 Louis XIV (1638-1715) moves his court to Versailles. Peter the Great (1672-1725) becomes Czar of Russia. Robinson Crusoe rescues a man whom he calls Friday from cannibals. 1683 Moll Flanders (born c. 1613) writes her memoirs--Virginia 1685 Cotton Mather becomes pastor of Boston's North Church. 1686 December 19: Robinson Crusoe leaves his island with Friday, his Indian companion. 1688 February: Edward Lloyd's coffeehouse becomes a place where merchants gather to exchange shipping news and insure each other’s cargoes--London 1689 William and Mary become King and Queen of England. October 3: John Locke declares the right to life, liberty and property--London 1690 July 11: King William defeats King James at the Battle of the Boyne. Founding of Miskatonic University--Arkham, Massachusetts 1691 Captain William Kidd (1654-1701) sets sail as a privateer. 1692 February 29: Tituba and others arrested, marking the beginning of the Salem Witch Trials. Dunwich, Massachusetts1694-1778 Voltaire 1694 July 27: Bank of England established. 1698 The Man in the Iron Mask imprisoned in the Bastille. Birth of Carmilla Karnstein, who later becomes a vampire. (She is destroyed before 1862.) Pirate hunter Captain William Kidd turns pirate--New York City Founding of Collinsport, Maine. 1699 Williamsburg becomes the capital of Virginia. Lemuel Gulliver (b. 1660) shipwrecked on Lilliput, where he remains until 1701. Category:Period